Hylla's Adventure with Love
by Wanderer of the Sky
Summary: Before the war with Gaea, Reyna and Hylla separated ways after an indecent at Circe's island. Both of them grew up making Reyna the Praetor of Rome and Hylla to be the Queen of the Amazons,but something must have made Hylla Queen, what was it?


**_A/N:_** _This story places after the war with_ Gaea._ Hylla is about to leave because of her role of Queen of the Amazons, her sister insists that she stays_  
**_Challenge: _**_The Playing Cards Challenge _

* * *

Hylla's Love

It's been years since Reyna and I helped the demigods defeat Gaea. It's been centuries since me and Reyna ever have a real chat without all hell breaking loose, or without armies coming to destroy us. The thing is; I haven't been with my sister for years, we never really got to know each other ever since we…we…separated.

When we left or parted ways; I became Queen of the Amazons, and Reyna became praetor of Camp Jupiter. I thought that we would never see each other again, until that scoundrel Percy Jackson came to me telling me Reyna is in need of help—it was that man's fault for me and my sister separating—I declined his request and was tempted to kill him. But my sister's needs come first. In the end Reyna and I crushed all of Gaea's forces with the help of all the gods and demigods.

"Good job Hylla; you did well yesterday." Reyna called and came up to me; she wasn't wearing her usual praetor clothes and armor, but was wearing a plain purple shirt and denim shorts. Her long black hair was in a French braid and she was wearing sand shoes. "Where were you going?" Reyna asked.

"I was going to take a walk by the beach before I leave to the Amazons. I was informed by one of my people that some of the items and shipping were behind schedule and that the medic for the Amazons died in the battle, so I need to quickly replace her with another skilled doctor and get back at my job."

Reyna looked at me with a disappointed face "You going to leave so soon? At least have some food and dinner before you go, or maybe you can stay for a few days. Surely even the Queen of the Amazons can be substituted with another." I knew in my heart that my sister was right, but who is capable to substitute me? I can't trust anyone anymore because of what happened with Otreta—she was the first Queen of the Amazons who worked for Gaea—if I accidentally choose an adversary for the job; the world might as well come to an end—after all Amazons are supposed to obey every command given no matter how evil it is—I can't trust anyone and I can't do anything about it except rule my people by hand.

Reyna must have seen the trouble I was taking in, for she quickly took back her offer. "But if you can't stay than its okay Hylla, don't stress yourself any longer. You don't have to partake in the events." She put her bony hand on my shoulder and motioned me to sit down; I didn't argue.

"This isn't right Reyna; this isn't okay. In my heart I want to partake and join you in your event but my role as Queen and conscious tells me otherwise." I looked at her in the eyes, Reyna was truly beautiful, her eyes were stunning; her eyes shined as dark as the night sky.

"Reyna you look like our father, you have his facial features, and look, you also inherited our mother's dark eyes." She looked me at with a bright smile, and rested her face upon my shoulder.

"Do remember sister, you inherited mother's eyes as well. They fit you more and make you more beautiful than me." That was the first time in a long time that she even complemented my beauty, even if it wasn't as striking as hers.

Reyna and I started at the scenery portrayed around us; the sun was setting making a fiery orange glow that overflows the sea and the sky, the waves got darker but yet quieter, and the voices of the insects got louder making their songs much more beautiful than the ones at dawn.

"The sky is simply beautiful isn't it Hylla, the color is so vivid." Reyna said, breaking the silence.

"Yes it is. I remember looking at the very same sunset before but with another person." Reyna looked up at me with a puzzled look.

"I don't believe it's me, is it?" Reyna inquired. I shook my head and looked back at the sunset. "If it isn't me, then who is it? Surely it isn't a man, right?"

"You have guessed correctly sister." Reyna suddenly got up and looked at me in the eyes "You fell in LOVE! Hylla, you of all people fell in _love_?" I looked away in shame; I knew what she was thinking. _How could the Queen of the Amazons fall in love? How could my sister the Daughter of War love a man? _But all I received was; _what was he like? How old were you when this happened? How old was he? Whatever happened to him?_

I looked at my sister, who realized what she has done wrong; she spoke out of turn and forgot her manners in her speech. In my family these were essential and were part of our daily lives and if anyone were to forsake it. I was to punish them.

"Sorry Hylla, I have forgotten my manners. Do what you will to me." Reyna looked at me then put her head down, waiting for any sort of punishment I must inflict on her.

"Reyna we are not at our family household anymore, we are at a different home, a better one; where we talk with our swords and fights; we have a new family now. Let's not abide to the old rules any longer."

"Alright, but Hylla can you tell me what happened with that man you liked."

"Sure, so a long—" I began.

"Oh, SCANDALOUS, The Queen of the Amazons and the Praetor of Rome and talking love stories." A man with sea blue eyes and dark hair came up to us with a blonde grey-eyed girl; Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Reyna was the first to speak.

Reyna got up and confronted the both of them. "Percy, Annabeth, what are you doing here?"

"Whoa, calm down Reyna." Percy commanded. "Me and Annabeth were just taking a walk at the beach. And plus we wanted to know all about Hylla's love life."

"First of all; it's 'I' and Annabeth, not 'me' and Annabeth" I corrected "know how to speak English Percy, and lastly, I'm not telling you about my love life."

Annabeth—who was quiet the whole time—immediately spoke. "Well, if you're not going to tell us them maybe you might tell _them and us_." Reyna whipped her head in Annabeth's direction making her hair spray in all directions around her head.

"What are you talking about?" Reyna demanded "There is no one there!" And just like a cue, sounds of multiple footsteps came from that direction. From the sound of it; five people, two girls, and three boys. Reyna must have known who they were, because a small groan left her mouth and maybe a mumble.

Seconds later, two girls and three boys came around the corner, and I knew who they were; Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Jason. I'm pretty sure Reyna blushed when she saw Jason.

Percy was the first to come up to them. "What up Jason? Hello Piper." Jason was the tall blonde haired one, Piper—Jason's girlfriend—was the brown Cherokee haired girl.

"What up Percy? Jason said. "So what were you doing here?" Percy came up to Jason and did some weird handshake that I think only guys do.

"Well before you guys came, me and Annabeth were listening to Hylla's love life."

"Percy get it right." I sighed "It's 'I' and Annabeth, not 'me' and Annabeth. I might as well give a one-hundred grammar lessons if you're not going to say anything right." After I said that, Leo did those weird 'cough-and-say-a-word-thing' and Piper and Annabeth started giggling. The only person who wasn't doing anything was Reyna; I can tell that all she was staring at was Jason. Poor girl, she loved him but yet was rejected. I knew that for her sake I had to tell the story, I might as well.

"I will tell you all, but as long as you don't say anything and shut up." Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, sat down in any comfortable position, and stared at me to start my story. "Alright, so a long time ago when I and Reyna first separated, we both had to start anew, because we both weren't what we are now." I began "I wasn't Queen of the Amazons yet, and Reyna wasn't the Praetor of Rome, to earn these titles we both had to do something that would show our skills in leadership, mine all started with love. So I first joined the Amazons and I had to do many things to prove myself, but they all were varied as insufficient. I didn't really understand why, I did so much; I brought back the Amazons Sword of Bravery, I caught Arion myself without dying or losing an arm. I did many other Acts of Bravery but they all were still not enough. One day an anonymous person stole the Sword of Bravery again, so since I retrieved before; I had to retrieve it yet again. Many volunteered to come with me and many did come with me, but yet in the end; I was the only one to come back alive. During our journey we encountered blizzards and many other disasters. From then I knew; that this wasn't just a thief, only a highly-trained demigod can encounter but yet survive all of these disasters."

While I told them of the disasters, all of them listened intently. They frequently asked questions of what happened and what were the names of the people who died. I answered them all and gave them specific questions to satisfy them. During this I learned that Percy isn't as stupid as he acts, Leo isn't that obnoxious as he is, and that even saddest part can make three teenage boys—who have been in war, and fought giants, demons, and gods—cry. They all listened even more when I went to the part of when I met the thief.

"After traveling across mountain, fighting all sorts of monsters, I was able to finally confront the thief. He wasn't what I suspected, I thought he would be a muscular man with a sword and shield, he was muscular but not the kind of muscular I thought. He didn't have a shield but only a sword; it wasn't his sword though; it was the Sword of Bravery. I looked at him then at the sword, I thought that he would get ready in a battle stance so that he may be able to keep the sword, but all he did was smile mischievously and throw me back the sword. I asked him what he was doing. All I got out of him was the word 'finally'. I asked him what he meant and he answered."

_Long time ago:_

"What are you doing, you stole this sword and are throwing it back to me, why?"

"Finally!" He sighed; he threw his back onto the ground and immediately got up in a relaxed position.

"What do you mean by 'finally' thief, and I want you to answer me properly with specific answers." I held up my sword and my guard, I thought I was ready for anything, but his answer through me off.

"I finally get to impress the lady. After all what else should I do to get your attention? Oh, and let's not forget our manners, I'm Damian; son of the thief god Hermes, nice to meet you milady." He put his hand on his stomach and did a clumsy bow. "I would also like to know your name milady." He got up and looked at me in the eye, I didn't mean to but I swear I was blushing; I quickly snapped out of my gaze and answered his question.

"I would not tell my name honorless thief, but yet you show manner in your speech, so I will tell you. My name is Hylla one of the Amazons. Now that I have told you my name I must go and take the sword, for I have been here too long."

"What are you saying?" Damian asked "It's not the Renaissance and I sure your not Shakespeare, so why are you talking like that."

"I am not talking like anything."

"You just did it again."

"You have broken you're manners in your speech, truly you are honorless thief with nothing good to show. I will leave with this sword now, goodbye Damian." I went up and picked up the sword, turned around and left to go back to the Amazons. I thought he left, but the whole duration of the trip was him following me and asking me questions. He followed me everywhere, he followed me across plains, jungles, blizzards and he wouldn't stop. He did make great company though. He actually managed to make me laugh; we shared jokes together and did many things to our journey back to the Amazons. One night while we put up camp, I fell asleep on his shoulder, in the morning he notified me about it and embarrassed me in the process, I did forgive him though. In the end we both made it back to the Amazons, and in our hearts we knew that we had to say goodbye to each other.

"Goodbye milady, it's been great traveling with you." Damian took one last bow and asked me for my hand. I gave it to him and he kissed it with a delicate touch. "I hope I may be able to see you again."

"Goodbye Damian son of Hermes. I will try and find you again." In the end, I finally became Queen—because of the bravery I showed to retrieve the sword once again—and looked all over for Damian, I looked over plains, hills, and valleys, but I never found him.

_Present Day:_

At the end of the story, I noticed that the crowed became a bit larger, with Nico and other Roman demigods, and they all shared the same look; they pitied me. Moments of silence was shed, everyone was waiting for someone to speak first. And that person was Percy.

"Man Hylla, talk about sad love story." Piper spoke after him.

"Did you ever find him?"

"No I never did." I answered back. "But maybe someday I will, don't you worry, I know he's waiting and searching for me to." Everybody looked happier at that last part, but they still stood still. "Come on now, time for the events." The people in the back were the first to snap out of their thoughts and leave, moments later, everyone was gone except Reyna.

"Don't lie to me sister, I can tell by your voice that you found him."

"Yes you are right sister, I did find him." I told "I found him with another woman." Reyna immediately looked interested with her feet.

"Sorry Hylla, I didn't mean to. It's just that…do you think Jason and I still have a chance."

"No, I'm sorry Reyna but Piper and Jason's relationship is too strong to break, you'll find someone else, I know it." Reyna looked at me, then at the ocean. The sun had already setting making the fire-flies cast a shadowy green glow upon her face.

"It's time to go to the games Reyna; I think I'll join, for your sake of course."

"Thank you Hylla, can we go together like old times?"

"Of course little sister, just like old times. And Reyna, did you know that the whole time I was talking to you, you were acting like a child?" Reyna stopped in her tracks and looked at me with big wide eyes.

"I...i-i..I'm sorry. I didn't know. I guess it's because I always acted like a child around you, sorry Hylla." Reyna was clearly more embarrassed than sorry.

"Don't be sorry sister, it was actually kind of adorable." I looked at her with a playing smile. She took that compliment more like a tease, because her old battle stance was back-where she would straiten her back and look more stern and taller than she really is-, and her eyes looked ready to kill anything that moves.

"Don't you dare mention that to anyone!" Reyna commanded as she stormed back to camp Jupiter with a red furious face. I laughed. Maybe even if I had no love, I still have Reyna as my little sister.


End file.
